injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The game classifies him as a Gadget User. Deathstroke has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Biography Slade Wilson, A.K.A. Deathstroke The Terminator, is one of the most dangerous men on Earth. A highly trained mercenary and bounty hunter, Deathstroke sees no job to be impossible. Though he's clearly a villain, Deathstroke still operates within his own sense of morality. He will never leave a contract incomplete, knowing that his business will only be as good as his word. That said, he would kill anybody without hesitation if he feels the ends justify the means. Deathstroke’s lifestyle has taken him all over the world, leaving a trail of blood and horror in his wake. His operations with the highly classified Team 7 and many of his other contracts have left him with countless enemies, something Deathstroke is more than happy to rectify with his gun. Perhaps Slade’s only weakness is his interactions with his family members, of which the total number is currently unknown. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Intellect, Strength, Stamina, Speed, Reflexes *Enhanced Senses: Hearing, Smell and Vision *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Immunity *Tactical Analysis *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Swordsmanship Intro/Outro INTRO: Deathstroke is seen loading a magizine into his handgun, chambers a round before holstering it, then sheathes his sword, loads his rifles and places it over his shoulder. OUTRO: Deathstroke tells his opponent, "You're easy money!" Then proceeds to walk away, saying to himself, "I love my job." He then appears sitting in front of a computer, casually tossing and catching a knife as a female voice says, "Contract status: Fulfilled. Retrieving next target." Gameplay Character Trait Deathstroke's character trait makes his bullets unblockable for a short period of time followed by cooldown where the bullets always miss as confirmed by Hector Sanchez from Netherealm. Super Move Lawless: Deathstroke slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with his handguns, impales his opponent with the sword by kicking it into his/her chest, and shoots his opponent with his sub-machine guns. Quotes *"Still wanna be a hero?" -Wager *"You prefer steel or lead?" -Wager *"It's payback time!" *"I love my job." Costumes Default Deathstroke's armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and rifle on his back. Insurgency New set of armor but without a mask. Flashpoint His pirate costume from the Flashpoint comic storyline (Season Pass) Trivia *He is a member of the Insurgency. *Deathstroke was the 13th character to be confirmed playable, in his own gameplay trailer. *Deathstroke was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery 12107_big.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Deathstroke vs Nightwing Deathstroke vs. Superman.jpg Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack 2.jpg|Deathstroke's Special Move Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke 2.jpg Deathstroke 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke Alternate Costume.jpg|Deathstroke's Alternate Costume Deathstroke 4.jpg Deathstroke 5.jpg Deathstroke 6.jpg Deathstroke 7.jpg|Deathstroke using the environment Deathstroke 8.jpg Deathstroke 9.jpg Deathstroke 10.jpg Deathstroke 11.jpg Deathstroke 12.jpg Deathstroke 13.jpg Deathstroke 14.jpg Deathstroke 15.jpg Deathstroke 16.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Deathstroke Render.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Injustice DS GA 1.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke in-game. DeathstrokeAvatarCostume.png|Deathstroke Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Insurgence Member